Réminiscence
by Mokya
Summary: Son reflet lui projette un visage détruit par le temps, un corps n'ayant plus la force de le porter. Comment en est-il arrivé là ? Pourquoi le simple fait d'essayer de se souvenir est-il si douloureux ? Et puis qui est-il ? Un sentiment de lassitude le prend et soudain vidé des dernières forces qui lui restent il abandonne l'idée de savoir.


Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda/Auteur du manga One Piece .

Pairing : Ace/Luffy

Note de l'Auteur : Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous, voici un petit texte sortant tout droit de mon imagination transcrivant à ma manière les sentiments de Ace pour Luffy et vise vers ça. Il ni à aucun sous-entendu sexuel, juste un amour partagé à leur façon.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Réminiscence

Il y a dix ans de cela deux frères vivaient en paix dans un petit village. Tous deux ayant le même rêve : devenir pirate, le plus jeune voulant même devenir Le Roi des Pirates.

Ils s'aimaient beaucoup, riaient, jouaient, pleuraient, vivaient continuellement ensemble. À une époque ils vivaient même à trois, cependant le destin avait déjà choisi de les séparer. Ainsi au décès de leur frère leur affection mutuelle s'était intensifié.

Les années étaient alors passés puis un certain âge est arrivé : l'adolescence. Là certain changement physique se sont opéré, pourtant ni l'un ni l'autre se semblaient se rendre compte du changement de son propre corps mais plutôt de celui de l'autre.

Alors commença sans vraiment qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte une inspection minutieuse de ce qui avait changé, comme pour s'assurer que le corps en fasse d'eux étaient toujours celui du bien-aimé frère qu'ils adoraient tant.

Enfin lorsque le plus âgé arriva sur ses seize ans l'importance que son frère avait dans son cœur le frappa et pendant quelques secondes il eut envie que ce lien fraternel qui les liait disparaisse. Se rendant compte des pensées qu'il venait d'avoir il maudit ses sentiments beaucoup trop puissants envers ce petit être qu'il aimait beaucoup trop justement.

Il passa deux ans dans le doute se demandant si ces sentiments n'étaient pas un peu malsains alors qu'il s'agissait de son petit frère. Pourtant à chaque fois qu'il voyait son visage souriant cette idée s'envolait. Alors il avait simplement fini par accepter ces sentiments. Cet amour qu'il ressentait envers ce petit ange ou plutôt petit démon selon les situations.

La veille de ces dix-huit ans ils passèrent leur journée ensemble, seul, rien que tous les deux, dormant les mains lier dans leur cabane. Le lendemain le réveil fût difficile car leurs sentiments oscillaient entre excitation et tristesse. Avant que l'aînée ne parte il passa dire quelques mots aux personnes qu'il affectionnait. Puis vient le moment de partir, ils eurent du mal à se séparer mais au moment où la barque quitta la terre ferme pour s'aventurer sur l'eau, chacun vît dans les yeux de l'autre ses propres sentiments. Ainsi Ace partit l'esprit tranquille, heureux de commencer son propre voyage.

* * *

Lorsque la Grande Guerre prit fin, l'âme de ce petit frère tellement aimé fût brisée. Son grand frère était mort dans ses bras, de ses yeux il vît avec impuissance sa vie s'éteindre. Pour lui, il avait combattu jusqu'à l'épuisement. À cause de lui il s'était retrouvé dans cette prison, sur le champ de bataille ils avaient combattu ensemble. Pourtant il l'avait protégé de sa vie et elle finit par disparaître.

Il se maudit, se rendant compte de sa faiblesse, du faussé qui le séparait de ces gens beaucoup trop puissants.

Il avait été inutile, donnant à son grand frère un espoir de vivre dont il avait lui-même mis fin.

Alors pour essayer d'échapper à la réalité il avait essayé de vivre dans un monde chimérique où son frère serait encore en vie. Seulement il n'avait pu y arriver, il avait beau chercher seul les souvenirs de ce frère mourant apparaissait dans son esprit.

Il sonda son esprit aussi loin qu'il le pouvait mais sa mémoire ne lui rapportait aucune trace de moments joyeux passés avec son frère. Pourtant il était convaincu qu'ils en existaient.

Puis au bout de quelque temps il finit par oublier le bonheur de ses souvenirs d'enfance, le bien-être que sa présence lui procurait, pourtant, l'amour qu'il éprouvait était toujours présent, comme pour le torturer, lui rappelant qu'il l'avait précipité dans la mort.

Seul, il finit par se faire engloutir par le désespoir.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Ce texte m'est venu en écoutant une ariette mélancolique (dont je ne connais pas le nom...je suis en pleine recherche active), la mélodie m'a fait penser à l'histoire de ces deux frères. Je me suis donc mise à écrire, cependant j'admets que ce texte n'a rien de vraiment original.

Pourtant j'espère vous avoir fait passer un agréable moment. Aussi, je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire " Réminiscence ".

À bientôt,

Mokya.


End file.
